Scott's Evolution
by AkimaruHatake777
Summary: What I think Scott's life should have been. I suck at summaries but let's just say that I love dark stuff. Rated T, I might have to change it to M for later chapters.
1. Scott's loss

Scott's Evolution: X-Men Evolution

**A/N: I do not own X-men evolution, just the plot bunny! ^_^ This is my first ever story so, please review.**

"Come on. We've got to go!" exclaimed Chris.

A man named Chris ran from the front of the plane to the middle section. Katherine, a woman, put parachutes on two young boys. One had blonde hair and was shorter than the other boy, and his name was Alex Summers. The other boy had chestnut brown hair and hazel blue eyes, and his name was Scott Summers. The two were brothers. Alex was 5 and Scott was 7. Tears were streaming down the families face as they realized what was happening. They were going to Alaska for a vacation and lightning hit the Bush plane, causing it to catch on fire. The boys gave their parents on last hug.

"Take care of Alex, Scott," his parents told him.

Scott nodded his head. Him and Alex held hands as they jumped out of the plane. They pulled the ripcord and were pulled violently up as they slowed. The two young boys looked up long enough to see the plane explode. Pieces of burning plane flew down. A piece caught Scott's parachute and burned a hole through it. He watched in horror, as the ground grew closer. Scott glanced up and his eyes widened as he saw his little brother be consumed by flames.

"Alex!" Scott screamed but blacked out as he hit the ground.

"Uh…" Scott stirred.

He slowly sat up and realized that he was in the hospital. Soon a nurse walked in and blinked in surprise at seeing the young chestnut brown haired boy sitting up. She quickly ran out of the room and returned with a man in a white lab coat.

"Hello, Scott. How do you feel? I'm Dr. Rick," the man greeted.

"Hello, Dr. Rick. Where am I? What happened?" Scott questioned.

A hint of pain and sorrow passed through the eyes of the Doctor for a brief moment.

"You're in Alaska, Scott," Dr. Rick answered.

"Okay. Where are mom and dad and Alex?" Scott asked innocently.

The same pain and sorrow passed in the doctor's eyes.

"Scott, you and you're family were in a plane crash. You're the only one left," Dr. Rick stated numbly.

Scott's eyes widened in horror as memories came flooding back. Tears streamed down Scott's face and he hugged his legs, burring his face in his knees. Sobs shook his small frame.

In a voice full of pain and sorrow, but had a cold edge to it, Scott asked, "How long has it been?"

"A year," replied the doctor.

Scott continued to sob even after the doctor and nurse left.

"Why? Why'd you leave me all alone? What good is there from this?" Scott asked between sobs.

After 5 hours of non-stop crying, Scott fell into an uneasy sleep.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Dr. Rick exclaimed.

A woman with black hair and midnight blue eyes walked into the room.

"Ah, Mrs. Ruth. Have you come to take the boy to the orphanage?"

"Yes."

"Shall we go introduce you two to each other?" Dr. Rick asked, opening the door and motioning for Mrs. Ruth to go first.

She walked out of the room and followed him to room 337. She glanced in and saw a young boy with chestnut brown hair, around the age of 8. She nodded her head and the two of them walked into the room.

**A/N: Awe...poor Scott...he's my favorite x-men character EVER! ^_^ Let's make him feel better by pressing the button that says review!**


	2. A new friend

Scott's Evolution: X-Men Evolution

**A/N: I do not own X-men evolution, just the plot bunny! ^_^ This is my first ever story so, please review. And a huge thanks to the three people that reviewed! Lexer047: You rock! ^_^ Shawdee: Thanks for reviewing! Your awesome! ^_^ DaiHinMin: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ^_^ Okay, here's Chapter 2 of Scott's Evolution: X-Men Evolution.**

"Scott?" the doctor asked.

Dr. Rick walked over to the sleeping boy and shook his shoulder. The chestnut brown haired boy stirred before sitting up. Scott rubed his right eye as his sluggish brain began to kick in.

"Huh," was his only reply.

"Scott, this is Mrs. Ruth. She is the owner of the orphonage near by," Dr. Rick stated.

Mrs. Ruth stepped forward and got eye level to Scott.

"Hello, Scott. My name is Mina Ruth. How are you?" Mrs. Ruth asked in a sweet voice.

"How am I? How am I?! Oh I'm just fine if you think lossing your parents and your brother you promise to protect and watch over is fine, and if you find out that you've been in a coma for a year is fine, and being classified as a brain damaged weirdo if fine!" Scott wanted to yell with all his might but said, "I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said with a smile. "Tomorrow morning we're going to move you to the orphanage. I think you'll like it."

Scott nodded his head in understanding before he let out a yawn.

"Well, he's got a big day a head of him so we better let him get some sleep," Dr. Rick suggested.

Mrs. Rught nodded and stood up. The two adults left the room as Scott settled back down in the bed and fell asleep.

Sunlight filtered in the open window and landed on Scott's face. He stirred before opening his tired eyes. Scott sat up and stretched his arms. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and came out a minute later. Slowly the chestnut brown haired boy walked over to the door that went to the hallway and opened it. Instantly, Scott smelled breakfast that came from the cafitieria. He followed the smell and ended up in a cafe area. A nurse noticed the 8 year old boy and walked up to him.

"Hello. Would you like some breakfast?" the nurse asked.

Scott nodded and took the nurses hand as she led him to the buffet. To Scott's surprise, the nurse payed for the food and sat with him. They had introduced themselves to each other. The nurses name turned out to be Patti. Once Scott finished his breakfast, that consisted of eggs, sasuge, 2 pancakes, 2 strips of bacon, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice, Scott headed back to his room to find Mrs. Ruth and his small bag already packed. Scott picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Did you have a good breakfast, Scott?" Mrs. Ruth asked as the two of them walked to her car.

Scott only shoke his head yes.

"What did you eat?" Mrs. Ruth asked, trying to keep up a light conversation.

"I had some egges, some sasuge patties, 2 pancakes, 2 strips of bacon, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice," Scott answered with a toneless voice.

"Good. I'm glad you ate something," Mrs. Ruth stated.

The rest of the walk to the car was silent. Scott and Mrs. Ruth reached a silver sadan. Mrs. Ruth unlocked the door and Scott put his bag in the trunk then climbed into the passenger seat. Mrs. Ruth climbed into the drivers seat. The orphanage really wasn't too far from the hospital, only 2 or 3 miles from it. The orphanage looked more like a huge cottage to Scott. It had 3 stories, two floors and an attic, 8 rooms, where 8 boys slept in 1 room but there were 4 rooms for the boys, and where 8 girls slept in 1 room but there were 4 rooms for girls, there were 12 bathrooms, 1 huge kitchen, 1 huge dinning area, and a 20 acer yard. Mrs. Ruth pulled into the garage and ushered the stuned Scott to get his bag. Scott grabbed his bag and followed Mrs. Ruth into the house. There were no boys or girls running around, this surprised and confused Scott.

"They are outside. If you will follow me Scott, we can get you settled in and I will give you a tour of the house."

Scott smiled and nodded his head. Scott unpacked his bag and followed Mrs. Ruth. When they finished the tour, it was lunch time. Scott quietly made his way to the dinning room. Mrs. Ruth spotted him in the doorway and told everyone to be quiet.

"Everyone, this is our newest house member, Scott Summers. I want everyone to make Scott feel at home," Mrs. Ruth announced.

"This will never be home," Scott sourly thought as he sat down.

"Hi, my names Chad," a boy to Scott's right said.

Chad had unruly black hair that spiked out everywhere, a black shirt with a red dragon on it, and camo pants on. He had hazel eyes that had a white glaze over his eyes. On noticing this, Scott realized that Chad was blind.

"Hi, I'm Scott," Scott replied.

"It's nice to meet you. How old are you?" Chad asked.

"8."

"Really! Me too!"

"Why are you here?" Scott asked after a momentary silence.

"My mom died giving me birth and my dad's an alchoholic," Chad stated. "What about you?"

Scott lowere his gaze.

"My family was killed in a plane accident, I'm the only survivor and I was in a coma for a year after the accident," Scott stated sadly, tears forming in his eyes.

Chad put his hand on Scott's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry. It was none of my buisness," Chad said.

"No, I asked first," Scott said.

A minute passed and a sandwitch, a bag of chips, and juice was placed in front of both Scott and Chad.

"Hey, Scott?" Chad asked before eating.

"Yeah?" Scott asked, lowering his sandwitch.

"Will you be my friend? No one here seems to want to be friends with the blind boy," Chad asked, flushing in the face.

"Of course I'll be your friend," Scott answered with a smile that Chad couldn't see but knew it was there.

The two new friends ate the rest of their sandwitches and ran outside to play around.

**A/N: OMG! Yay! Scott's got a little friend! ^_^ Tell him how much your happy for him by hitting the review button!**


	3. Surprise!

2 years later, a young 10 year old boy with chestnut brown hair ran down the stairs carefully with a blindfold on. He had his right hand on the wall and was counting his steps. Once he got off the stairs, he turned right and passed through the door. Once he reached the oak tree he yelled stop. Chad hit a botton on the stop watch and handed it to Scott after he took the blindfold off. Scott winced at the elight but it past.

"1 minute and 35 seconds. I was only 5 seconds late. One day I'll beat your record," Scott said to Chad.

"I don't think so," Chad replied.

The two boys started laughing but soon Scott groaned in pain. Scott grabed his head, shut his eyes and sat down with his back to the tree.

"Scott, are you okay? Is it another one of your headaces?" Chad asked with fright.

Scott groaned again and opened his right eye half way. Everything he saw had a red glaze. He closed his eye again after he saw Chad run off and try to find help. Chad found Mrs. Ruth, after a few minutes of tripping and falling, and tugged on her shirt to get her attention.

"Chad, what do you want?" she asked.

"Scott's having another headace," Chad stated franticly.

"Another one of his headaces? Oh, poor boy. It's his 10th birthday today, too. Okay, Chad, keep Scott's mind off of his headace and I'll get the medicene," Mrs. Ruth instructed.

Chad ran off, back to where he left his friend while Mrs. Ruth went inside to get the medicene.

"Scott?" Chat's voice reached Scott's ears.

Scott only continued to rock back and forthe, groan, and hold his head.

Scott, I told Mrs. Ruth. She's going to bring your medicene out," Chad explained.

No later then when Chad finished his sentence, did Mrs. Ruth appear and give him his medicene. It was a shot that instently put him to sleep. Mrs. Ruth sent Chad away and took Scott back into the cottage house. Scott was laid on his bed. Mrs. Ruth pulled a chair over and began stroking Scott's hair in a loving manner. Chad and Scott had become the best of friends, which surprised Mrs. Ruth, but it still made her happy to see them play together. It disappointed her that no one would take them because one was blind and the other one had brain damaged. Mrs. Ruth knew that families would love them if they would look past that part. Mrs. Ruth sighed and her eyes widened when she heard a voice.

"You're becoming too soft," the deep voice of a man spoke.

Mrs. Ruth stood up and what some what looked like peeling an ectoskin, Mrs. Ruth became Mystic.

"What do you want Magneto?" she asked the hologram that appeared before her.

"What is the status of the boy? Mutant or not?" Magneto asked.

"I'm still uncertin," she answered.

"Then find out," Magneto ordered as his hologram disappeared. Mystic shifted back into Mrs. Ruth and left the room, allowing Scott to sleep in silence.


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry but I'm having some internet problems and won't be able to upload any chapters for a while but I promise you that the next time I upload a chapter it will be long. ^_^ Sorry.


End file.
